


不可言说

by jiaozi



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 框圈, 獒龙
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9690935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiaozi/pseuds/jiaozi
Summary: 就是篇肉文，也不用summary了吧。





	

张继科原本只是松松地握着马龙的手腕，他着了迷似的用拇指摁揉着马龙的腕骨，像在把玩一件让他爱不释手的手串，仔仔细细地盘，认认真真地用自己的体温和汗液去包浆。他是想温柔地对待马龙的，可是有时候就是控制不住自己，一旦情绪激动起来，动作就不自觉也变得暴力起来。

他自己都不知道是什么时候收紧了手指，把马龙的双手紧紧攥着压在床单上，像是在强迫马龙一样，让他想起了他们第一次做的时候，他就是这样半强迫地压着马龙，一下一下去顶他。但不是这样面对面，而是从后面，他紧贴着马龙的后背，喘着粗气，用牙齿咬住马龙的后脖颈慢慢地磨。

马龙就像一只小猫一样，软着爪子连挣扎的力气都没有，只能被张继科握着腰，跟着他顶弄的节奏一下一下往前跄。就算射进去了，也赖在马龙身上不肯下来，去吮吻他的后背，沿着脊骨的那一条线，一路吻到尾椎，然后在想要继续往下亲的时候被马龙一巴掌推开。

但其实第一次的时候应该像现在这样从正面来的，像这样按着马龙的手让他没法遮住自己的脸，毫无保留地对着张继科露出羞耻又舒服的表情。  
张继科收紧手指，又慢慢松开，把手往上挪，挤进马龙紧握着的指缝里面，跟他十指相扣。张继科顶一下，马龙的手就收紧一下，嘴里还要忍不住地小声哼哼，黏糊糊地像蜜糖一样流进张继科的耳朵里，灌进张继科心里去。

“龙，你下面怎么吸得那么紧？”张继科用话去逗马龙，话刚说出口，马龙就偏过头去不好意思一样，但下面又跟着夹了张继科一下。“你看，吸着我不放了。”

“你怎么废话那么多。”马龙闭着眼睛不去看他，往外抽手，可是被握得太紧又抽不出来，“你按着我干什么。”

“强暴你。”张继科压低声音，低下去亲了亲马龙的嘴唇，下身也没耽误，一下下送进马龙身体里去，把马龙的呻吟都吞进自己肚子里。

“强暴有你这么温柔的？”

张继科朝他笑了笑，松开了抓着他的两只手，向下探过去托着马龙的屁股往自己的方向抬了抬，用了十分的力气开始干他，像是操进了一块热乎乎的黄油，马上就要融化掉了。

马龙双手被放开了，就搂紧了张继科的脖子把他拉下来，方便自己报复一样地啃咬，双腿也主动缠到了张继科的腰上，紧紧夹着张继科，反倒像是在催张继科似的。

“强暴有你这么主动的？”张继科含含糊糊地问他，用力掰着马龙的屁股往两边分，更方便自己进出。

马龙张着嘴想说什么，但张继科顶得他喘不上气，张开嘴飘出来的只有甜腻的呻吟声，尾音向上挑，勾得张继科心里怪痒的，恨不得把马龙干到什么声音都发不出来。

张继科动着腰，撞得马龙的屁股红了一片也不肯停，动一动又要停下来，顶着马龙的敏感点使劲碾磨几下，马龙就拔高了声音哼哼，肆无忌惮地呻吟，头向后仰过去，蹭着床单，一副受不了的样子。

以前张继科看见马龙这一副要背过气去的样子，都会稍微等一等，让马龙缓一口气再接着来。但后来张继科才摸清楚马龙，马龙怎么说都是运动员，平时想着法增肌的人，怎么可能经不起折腾。

那话怎么说来着？马龙就是，特别耐操。

张继科腾出一只手握住马龙的阴茎，摸摸湿漉漉的龟头，用指腹有薄茧的地方去磨蹭顶端的小孔，嘴上也不闲着，张口含住了马龙的乳尖，用舌头和牙齿轮番玩弄。

这下马龙就只剩下喘的力气了，彻彻底底没了声音。

“我看了网上的照片。”张继科没头没脑冒出来一句话，牙齿叼了马龙的乳头轻轻往上扯，“咱们队列时候的照片，我是不是该收敛点儿？”

“什…什么？”

张继科松了口，温柔地去亲小小的乳粒，“不能总是吃这里了，你穿着外套都挡不住，乳头挺得太明显了，别人要怀疑了。”

“你闭、闭嘴行不行。”马龙听清楚他在说什么，脸热得要烧起来。

“真的啊，有几张照片，你胸口都顶起来一个小山包了，是不是都怪我？”张继科玩够了一边，又去吃另一边，嘴里说着“检讨”的话，偏偏动作还是一样不知悔改。“可是我忍不住怎么办？”

马龙脑子里一片混乱，胸口被张继科又吸又咬的，胀胀得疼，下面又被抵着要命的地方死命地磨，一只脚都环不住张继科的腰，一晃一晃地要滑下来。

“龙，你说怎么办啊？”张继科不依不饶，听着马龙“我…我…”地讲不出个完整的句子，心里得意地不行了，用力顶弄马龙那一点，没几下马龙就绷着身子射了出来，全都溅在自己小腹上。

张继科停着不动等了一会儿，等马龙下面稍微放松了一些，里面有规律地吸着他的阴茎的时候才恢复了节奏往里面顶，肠道食髓知味一样迎接他，软软热热的，畅通无阻。

“书上写的都是骗人的，你怎么从来都不哭啊？”张继科游刃有余地继续说废话。

马龙被他搞得再舒服再受不了，也就是眼神涣散地软在床上任由张继科操弄，从来没像那些不可描述的小说男主一样流眼泪，张继科一直颇为遗憾，不过马龙这个时候都乖乖的，张继科怎样都可以。

他卡着马龙的下巴，把拇指伸进马龙嘴里，有一下没一下地拨弄马龙的舌头，马龙就顺从地舔他的手指，乖得不行了，激得张继科的施虐心又活泛起来。他没怎么忍，看马龙实在不行了就痛快地射在了套子里。

他从马龙身体里抽出来，摘下了套子打个结扔到了垃圾桶里，在不应期过去之前又俯下身子，用手指插进马龙的小洞里去。张继科三两下就摸到马龙那一点，稍微摁一摁马龙就抖一下，轻轻揉几下，马龙的阴茎就又控制不住地半硬起来了。

“继科儿…别，说好了就一次的。”马龙蜷起腿，用脚去踢张继科的肩膀，但也使不上多大的力气。

“可是你硬了啊，憋着多难受？”张继科又揉了几下，这下马龙就彻底挺立起来了，“我也硬了啊，怎么办？”他压低声音，装着一副怪委屈的声音说话，马龙哼哼着，又累又舒服，想推开他，但是听他的声音又心软，想帮他弄出来。

“要不……要不我用……嘴？”

张继科偏着头想了一会儿，勉为其难答应了。“那好吧。”

他坐起来靠到了床边，马龙磨蹭过去，用手扶着张继科的阴茎，犹豫着最后还是张开嘴含了进去。刚吃进嘴里，可能是心理作用，总觉得有一股安全套的味道，马龙用舌头细细舔了几下尝味道似的，然后才反应过来自己在干嘛，耳朵和脸都开始发热，他闭着眼睛胡乱往下吞，可是吞到一半就不行了，拿东西粗粗大大，马龙的舌头被压着只能小幅度地去舔，嘴里也不知道是口水还是前液，也尝不出味道。

马龙嘴里含着张继科的东西，迷迷糊糊努力活动舌头，吞掉嘴里盛不下的液体。张继科虚抓着马龙的头发，想按着马龙让他继续往下吞，想抓着马龙的头发让他动一动，可是又舍不得怕他呛到，只好去捏马龙的耳垂。

“龙，你动一动啊，别光含着。”

马龙犹豫着嗯了一声，就开始上下晃着脑袋吞吞吐吐，一只手去揉弄下面的囊袋，另一只手去抚慰自己也已经硬起来的阴茎。

张继科舒服地叹了口气。马龙的口腔热热的，舌头扫来扫去一会儿舔舔顶端吃掉不时冒出来的液体，一会儿又把张继科的东西吐出来，去舔弄柱身，从上吃到下，就跟平时吃化掉的冰棍儿一样。

“好不好吃？”张继科看他吃得认真，没忍住问了一句。马龙把龟头含在嘴里抬头看了他一眼，威胁似的用牙齿蹭了蹭蘑菇状的边缘，又轻轻顺着边缘滑到了顶端那里，看张继科下意识蜷起了腿，才又一口吞进去。

太刺激了，不知道马龙从哪学来的，也不是疼，但是牙齿的触感跟温软的舌头大不相同，张继科没忍住，按着马龙的头，稍微使了点力气往下摁，也没感觉到马龙在反抗，很顺从地跟着他的力道往嘴里吃。

张继科感觉到阴茎一点点进到了温暖的地方，龟头触到了马龙喉咙那里才停下，但还是按着马龙不让他抬头。马龙嘴巴合不上，喉咙又被顶着，条件反射开始吞咽，喉咙那里的肌肉蠕动着挤压张继科的龟头，舒服得不得了。

“你把我整个吃进去了。”

但马龙顾不上去听张继科胡说八道，他吞咽的时候被呛到了，牙齿磕到了张继科，他受不了地挣扎了几下，张继科松了力道让他抬头，刚把东西退出来就贴着马龙的脸颊射了出来。乳白色的液体有一部分沾在了耳垂上，另一部分顺着脸颊滑了下去落在床单上。

马龙跪坐着，喘了口气用手背把脸上的东西给擦掉了。他还硬着，张继科本来也想帮马龙含一下，谁知道手刚碰到，马龙就射出来了，张继科就笑。

“这么喜欢吃我的东西？”他不等马龙反驳又扑过去亲马龙，舌头探进去勾着马龙的不放。

马龙本来气就没喘匀，被他一亲觉得憋得慌，想推开他又被张继科压着手腕挣不开，就屈着膝盖去顶张继科的肚子，但还是收着力气没敢太使劲儿。张继科见好就收，又亲了几下才退开。

“你怎么总弄得要强暴我一样。”马龙大口喘着气，头晕目眩。把手腕举到前言一看，两个手腕上面都有留下了红红的指印。“怪疼的。”

“不怪我啊，我一看见你就忍不住，你看你的手腕。”张继科抓着马龙右手的手腕去亲，“又细又白，一只手都能握过来，你一使劲儿的时候手腕的筋就鼓起来，就有种说不出来的感觉。”

“啥感觉啊？”

“哎呀说不出来啊。”他又用鼻尖去蹭马龙的手掌心，“就是感觉，我稍微一使劲，就能把你手腕给折断，想着想着就……”

马龙也不知道该说什么，他自己看自己的手腕啥感觉也没有，张继科可能是眼睛有问题。

“还有你的胸啊，”张继科说着说着还来劲了，手又去捏马龙的乳尖，“我看着就饿。”

他手不老实，嘴也不老实，低着头就要去吃，马龙一巴掌拍在他脑门上。

“行了，打住吧，你可以回房间了。”

“好。”张继科一骨碌爬起来，马龙也没想到他这么听话让走就走，结果张继科走到床边把床单一掀，三两下就把马龙裹在床单里扛了起来。“带我们龙队接着回去侍寝。”

“哈哈哈哈，继科儿，不闹了，把我放下来。”

张继科晃悠着走了几步，又退回去把马龙放下来了。“你这胖了以后，我还真抱不动了。”

“你走吧，搞清楚我这是肌肉还是肥肉之前就别来找我了。”马龙从床单里挣扎出来，“你走之前先帮我铺一条新的床单啊。”

“我跟你一起洗啊？”张继科看着马龙往浴室里走，马龙头也不回朝他摆了摆手关上了门，好像还锁上了。

张继科边乐边去柜子里给马龙翻新床单了。

 

—END—


End file.
